De Facturas con Té
by Magical Princess Potato
Summary: Luego de una crisis de estrés Manuel decide pasar los días de licencia en un desconocido pueblito al otro lado de la cordillera, donde una pequeña cafetería espera a ser descubierta por él. Pseudo Coffee Shop Au. Versión extendida segundo lugar del concurso de fanfics de ArgChi Shippers 2017 en Wattpad


Versión extendida del fic entregado para el concurso de fanfics de ArgChi Shippers y ganador del segundo lugar. Si desean leer la versión original, o las otras entradas al concurso pueden buscar el libro "Concurso de Fanfics 2017" de la cuenta "ArgChiShippers" en Wattpad.

* * *

-1-

Manuel desliza la mirada una última vez por la habitación que ha rentado antes de decidirse a dar un paseo para alejarse del olor a encierro que se pega a su cuerpo y le abomba los pensamientos. Afuera las calles silenciosas le reciben con un poco de viento fresco y la más absoluta soledad. Nada, ni una sola alma aparece en su camino mientras dirige sus pasos sin dirección precisa, registrando en su memoria cada una de las coloridas fachadas bañadas por la suave caricia del sol de tarde. La madera gastada y los jardincillos cubiertos con humildes flores silvestres le dan un tono de familiaridad al escenario, como si ya hubiese desandado esas calles antes, de la mano de esa soledad interminable. Manuel da una vuelta en alguna esquina, aburrido de sentir la mirada del sol sobre su cabeza, y a paso rápido se adentra a una calle protegida por las sombras de los árboles.

El silencio es tan denso que le da la impresión de que lleva demasiado tiempo dando vueltas sin sentido alguno, o al menos mucho más del que las pocas calles de ese pueblo deberían permitirle, pero no piensa en devolverse aún. Después de todo no hay nada mejor que hacer allá atrás en su habitación incluso más muda que esas calles dormidas, y los tres canales que su televisión le ofrece no lucen nada de prometedores con su señal intermitente y su volumen casi inaudible. " _Sin estímulos, sin estrés, sin conocidos_ ", le había dicho Tiare para convencerlo. Y aunque a Manuel le había resultado infinitamente tentadora la idea de aislarse de todos por un rato y olvidarse de su vida ahí en ese rincón aislado del mundo, como ya era costumbre sus sentimientos se habían contradicho a sí mismos y lo único que quería ahora era volver corriendo a Santiago a sacudirse ese sentimiento de miseria y soledad que lo persigue por cada rincón, avenida y pasadizo que atraviesa.

Al frente suyo, un gato huye al verlo acercarse y Manuel suspira con lentitud, cansado de tener tanto tiempo que gastar con sus propios pensamientos como única compañía. Está a punto de dar vueltas los talones y descaminar sus pasos, convencido de que es mucho mejor idea volver a intentar descifrar que sucede en la telenovela de bajo presupuesto que ha abandonado a seguir vagando sin motivo alguno, cuando un pequeño letrero de "abierto" llama su atención.

Un suave campaneo le acompaña adentro de la cafetería, y el olor a café y azúcar le reciben con una dulce caricia, invitándolo a adentrarse. Sus ojos se pierden rápidamente a través de los muebles y repisas. El barniz ligeramente gastado del piso brilla suavemente bajo los tonos dorados de los rayos del sol que se deslizan por la vitrina de la tienda, y las mesas vacías duermen acurrucadas bajo manteles con vuelos que a Manuel le dan la impresión de pertenecer al comedor de una ancianita. Un par de pasteles y dulces se lucen en los estantes junto al mesón de pago, muchísimas menos cosas que la lista de precios escrita sobre la pizarra promete, y de fondo nada más que el mismo silencio imperecedero que parece llenar todo le saluda.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Pregunta repentinamente una voz, tomándole por sorpresa. Manuel gira la cabeza topándose de frente con un par de ojos verdes que le sonríen con interés, escaneándolo sin siquiera un movimiento, mejilla apoyada en la palma y las comisuras de los labios apenas curvándose tras una expresión indescifrable. "¿Un café, un mate?" Le invita el hombre tras el mostrador.

"Un té, por favor." Murmura Manuel, sintiendo con extrañeza el sabor de las palabras en su boca. No ha compartido más que un par de frases cortas con su casera desde que bajó del bus y su voz parece salir a borbotones de su garganta, enredándosele en la lengua.

"Sin azúcar supongo, porque ya parecés bastante dulce, bombón." Agrega el rubio guiñándole un ojo con coquetería y enseñándole una sonrisa con todos los dientes. Y Manuel siente que el pecho se le encoge de puro nerviosismo, y que las manos empiezan a sudarle con incomodidad. Abre la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué responder y ve al hombre ampliar su sonrisa a la par que sus pómulos empiezan a arder, luego echa una mirada que viaja del mostrador al piso gastado y finalmente a la entrada por la cual no se demora ni más de tres segundos en escabullirse. Nuevamente la calle desolada le recibe, guiándole a paso más apresurado del que le gustaría reconocer hasta su habitación vacía y la telenovela barata, dispuesto a no volver jamás.

-2-

Para su mala suerte, el universo no parece querer actuar en su favor, y a la mañana siguiente el firmamento le saluda envuelto en nubes oscuras y aire húmedo. Y aunque al principio Manuel decide ignorar el problema, y abrigado solo por su chaqueta más gruesa y la fuerza de su obstinación se queda guarecido en su habitación pasando los ojos por la única novela que ha podido traerse a escondidas de su hermana (fiera defensora de que cualquier cosa que le recordase su trabajo no podía hacerle ningún bien en sus semanas de descanso); las inclemencias del clima van contagiando poco a poco su habitación, filtrándose por los huecos de las ventanas y haciendo tiritar el libro entre sus manos.

Cuando finalmente acepta que quedarse encerrado y sin movimiento no le está haciendo ningún bien, y que lo mejor es salir a hacer algo de ejercicio antes de morir congelado; un viento frío choca de golpe con él, haciéndolo tiritar de los pies hasta el cabello. Aun así, trata de convencerse de que, si camina más, o quizás si se aleja del ataque del viento, todo va a pasar y no habrá ninguna necesidad de romper lo que se prometió la tarde anterior.

Las primeras gotas empiezan a empapar su cabello cuando sus pies, resignados luego de haber buscado por todas partes una segunda alternativa, le guían de vuelta a la cafetería con la esperanza de devolver el calor a su cuerpo. Su presencia vuelve a invocar el campaneo de la puerta, encontrándose de frente con el par de ojos verdes que han estado vigilando la entrada toda la tarde.

"Che," le saluda el hombre del día anterior con una sonrisa. "Ya estaba empezando a temer que no volverías por el té de ayer. Sentáte que ya te lo llevo." Le invita nuevamente, dándole la espalda para empezar a calentar el agua.

Manuel escoge la mesa más alejada del mostrador y se sienta a admirar el patrón de gotas que empieza a acumularse en la ventana mientras bebe de su té, ignorando el par de ojos que tiene pegados en la nuca. Cuando su cuerpo vuelve a tener una temperatura normal y sus dedos recuperan la sensibilidad, se levanta y sale de allí lo más rápido posible, cuidándose de todos modos de dejar propina. Por la vitrina vuelve a encontrar la sonrisa que ha espiado en el reflejo del vidrio, y una mano se despide de él. Manuel se detiene con inseguridad y lentamente devuelve el gesto, ganándose una sonrisa con todos los dientes como premio.

Cuando regresa a su habitación, sus mejillas aun siguen ardiendo.

-3-

"Realmente te gusta el té," le comenta el rubio luego de servirle su tercera taza esa tarde. De fondo un tango de Gardel murmura un par de frases poéticas antes de transformar voz en violín, y luego ser interrumpido por el chillido de la tetera implorando atención.

"Realmente te encanta hablar," le contesta Manuel sin siquiera levantar los ojos de su libro, aunque a esa altura ya casi se lo sabe de memoria. Había esperado poder disfrutar de su té en silencio esa tarde, mientras repasaba una y otra vez la misma historia con tal de alejar su mirada del ataque de los ojos verdes; pero en cambio se había encontrado con la misma sonrisa de su fugaz saludo y una lengua que no paraba de batirse con la intención de iniciar una conversación. En su cabeza ya se estaba ganando el título de "lejos el más cargante" del pueblo, y se hubiese marchado de allí hace más de una hora si no fuese porque la voz de su hermana recomendándole " _que le diera una oportunidad al pobre_ " seguía zumbando sus oídos.

Manuel no lograba entender cómo las supuestas ventajas de no estar rodeado por ningún conocido no se arruinaban al hacerse de nuevos conocidos, pero luego de un rato de meditación se dio cuenta que el libro ya estaba empezando a aburrirle, que la telenovela no parecía avanzar nunca, y que en realidad estaba empezando a olvidar cómo se hablaba; así que, tras ser rechazado por quinta vez por el gato que solía dormitar en el callejón aledaño a la cafetería, Manuel se dio cuenta que no tenía más opciones que responderle al mesero. Después de todo, nadie más parecía tan interesado en él como el rubio, y a pesar de que su primer encuentro fue algo incómodo el otro no parecía ni recordarlo.

 _"Además_ ," se consuela Manuel, " _tampoco es como que me vaya a quedar mucho tiempo acá."_

El argentino le observa divertido, sentándose frente suyo sin importarle que la tetera desatendida esté ahogando la música que ha puesto de ambiente, sepultando la clara aurora y el alegre manantial.

"¿Qué querés que te diga? ¡Eres el primer ser humano que veo despierto a esta hora en meses! Si no aprovecho de hablarte un poco puede que me vuelva loco," declara con aire dramático y colocándose una mano en el pecho, robándole una sonrisa a Manuel.

"Si no fuese por ti, el primer día que llegué acá hubiese jurado que estaba en un pueblo fantasma." Confiesa Manuel, cambiando de página. Sus ojos castaños se encuentran unos instantes con la eterna sonrisa en los labios del rubio, y pronto vuelven a ocultarse entre frases de tinta y sorbos de té. Sin embargo, la conversación no ha hecho más que comenzar.

-4-

Martín — como le ha confesado la tarde anterior que se llama— se toma la libertad de esperarlo en la mesa del día anterior con una taza cada vez menos humeante en el puesto vacío, y un mate en su mano. "¡Che, chilenito!" Le saluda apenas al verlo. "¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Se te está enfriando el té."

Manuel hace un gesto con la boca y desvía la mirada, pensando qué responder. Recordaba perfectamente qué había estado haciendo, la voz alegre de su hermana aún resonaba en sus oídos, sacándole los restos de una sonrisa.

.

"Estoy feliz de que te hayas hecho un amigo," le felicitó Tiare.

 _"¿No era aislarme el punto de este viaje?"_ Se cuestionó Manuel, pero en cambio encontró más importante aclarar que no era su amigo. "El Pancho es mi amigo," recalcó, "este jetón no alcanza ni para conocido."

"De todas maneras me alegra que ya no te sientas tan solo y decaído."

 _"No me siento solo y decaído_ ," negó su cabeza, pero su boca solo añadió. "Habla más que un loro."

"Y tu demasiado poco."

"Solo con quienes no alcanzan ni para conocidos, ¿o debo recordarte que llevo más de una hora hablando contigo? La casera lleva un buen rato mirándome con cara de querer arrebatarme su teléfono, seguro me cobrará cada segundo que hable a través de esta reliquia."

Tiare rio y Manuel le acompañó con una sonrisa. La risa de su hermana es suave y bonita, como todo en ella. Siempre le ha gustado oírla.

"Aún si dices que no es tu amigo, llevamos casi una hora hablando solo de él." Se burló, y Manuel rodó los ojos con un bufido.

"Solo porque no hay nada mejor de lo que hablar aquí."

"Bueno entonces apúrate y ve a verle, que quiero un informe así de detallado mañana, por más que le duela a tu casera."

.

Sí, Manuel recordaba haberse demorado hablando de Martín, y estaba convencido de que era algo que Martín no debía saber si no quería que se armara ideas raras en su cabeza.

"Estaba ocupado organizando unos papeles." La mejor respuesta que puede dar. Si le cuenta que estuvo hablando con su hermana el rubio no parará sus preguntas hasta conseguir casi una transcripción de la llamada entera de sus labios; así se había hecho de su nombre y los motivos de su viaje el día anterior, y aunque es verdad que podía inventarle un tópico de conversación completamente distinto, no quería arriesgarse. Su madre siempre decía que no sabía mentir, que la mentira se asomaba en sus ojos desde el momento en que abría la boca y que no lograba engañar a nadie lo suficientemente observador.

Y aunque Martín no daba la impresión a simple vista de ser alguien que se fijase en esas cosas, Manuel sospechaba que sería capaz de oler la farsa inmediatamente y terminaría sonsacándole todo, y luego haciéndose la idea de que le caía mejor de lo que estaba aparentando. Lo que por supuesto no era cierto. Así que una verdad a medias es su mejor alternativa.

"¿Qué clase de papeles?" Pregunta de inmediato Martín, haciéndolo saltar en su asiento.

"Nada importante." Murmura otra vez una respuesta a medias, logrando sacar una mirada de sospecha del otro. "¿No vas a continuar la historia de ayer?" Pide, tomando la taza.

La sonrisa de Martín vuelve a brillar en su rostro a la par que Manuel toma un sorbo de su té tibio y se acomoda para escuchar mejor la historia de por qué alguien abriría una cafetería en un pueblo casi desierto.

-5-

"Te debe gustar mucho ese libro." Le comenta Martín observándolo devorar las páginas insaciablemente.

"No tanto." Murmura Manuel, distraído; consiguiendo que Martín de un golpe en la mesa que lo saca de su ensoñación.

"¡Pará de hacer eso!" Se queja, exasperado y con el ceño fruncido.

Manuel salta un poco sobre su asiento y le mira confundido. "¿Leer?"

"De responderme todo a medias y al final no responderme nada." Aclara, y mientras Manuel está ocupado buscando qué decir en su defensa, añade. "Yo te he contado todo de mí, y con suerte he llegado a saber tu nombre."

Manuel se sonríe un poco. "No es como que te haya obligado." Bromea.

"No me provoqués, flaco, que si quiero te puedo sacar la información a la fuerza." Le amenaza con rostro serio, señalándolo con la cucharita de té.

Manuel centra sus ojos en el arma y sonríe aún más, sintiendo como la risa le pica en los labios. Deja el libro a un lado antes de seguir con la discusión. "Es solo una cucha- ¡auch!"

Martín le ha dado un golpecito sorpresivo en la mano que le molesta un par de segundos antes de dejar de sentirse.

"Te lo advertí, flaco. Ahora, respondéme como la gente y nadie tendrá que salir dañado." Le sonríe, sacudiendo la cuchara como si fuese una amenaza.

Manuel suspira. "Pero en realidad no me gusta tanto el lib- ¡oye!" Se queja, sobándose la mano, que ahora le ha quedado un poco roja.

"No me importa el libro, contáme algo de ti que no sea una frase genérica."

Manuel desvía los ojos pensando en qué decir. "Trabajo de editor."

"Más." Exige Martín.

Manuel se muerde los labios. "Tengo una hermana llamada Tiare," y luego añade dudoso, "le caes bien."

El rubio se sienta recto y con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia que haya oído en toda su vida. "¿Le has hablado de mí?"

"No hay nada mejor que contar." Murmura Manuel encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando los brazos.

"Seguí."

"Mi color favorito es el rojo."

"Más."

"¿No te basta con eso?" Cuestiona Manuel, y antes de que el rubio pueda alcanzarlo con su cuchara se pone de pie y da un paso atrás.

Martín lo mira indignado. "No, no me basta." Declara, empezando a perseguirlo por la tienda, cuchara en mano.

Y Manuel agradece que solo están ellos despiertos a esas horas, porque está seguro de que se ven ridículos persiguiéndose el uno al otro como si la cuchara le resultase verdaderamente dañina, o como si no pudiese atravesar la puerta y salir huyendo de ese loco.

"Suelo escribir en mi tiempo libre," confiesa Manuel, colocando una silla entre ellos para ralentizar el avance del rubio. Y contárselo a alguien se siente liberador, como si con solo pronunciarlo dejase de ser una actividad ilícita que solo lleva a cabo cuando ningún otro par de ojos están cerca. Pero Martín no se detiene, no tiene cómo saber que eso es importante para él.

"Mi mejor amigo se llama Francisco y viene de Ecuador, lo conocí en la universidad." Trata otra vez, rodeando una mesa, apenas esquivando la cuchara que Martín le lanza desde la distancia. Ha conseguido varias en una de sus tantas vueltas y ahora lo mira con una sonrisa de superioridad, como si ya hubiese ganado el juego. Manuel no puede permitírselo.

"En realidad no soy de Santiago, sino del sur." Ataca nuevamente, agachándose a tiempo para que un par de cucharas vuelen sobre su cabeza. "Mi mamá vive ahí aún, en el campo, con sus animales. A veces extraño la vida fuera de la ciudad." Martín alza las cejas, interesado, pero solo se detiene unos segundos antes de seguir avanzando, y Manuel descubre que entre tanto mover sillas y mesas se ha encerrado a sí mismo, que es el final de todo.

Se da la vuelta para encarar a Martín, solo una cuchara pequeña queda en su mano y se acerca a paso lento, relamiendo su victoria sin saber que Manuel aún guarda un as bajo la manga. Sus ojos se cruzan con apenas medio metro de distancia entre ellos y el castaño confiesa con mirada desafiante:

"Mi verdadero nombre no es Manuel."

Y es como si a Martín le hubieran disparado, porque pone una mano en su pecho y se dobla con dolor, jadeando exageradamente.

"¿Martín?" Le pregunta, acercándose para ponerle la mano en el hombro, fingiendo preocupación.

"Vos crees conocer a alguien…" Murmura dolido, y luego levanta el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. "¿De verdad que no te llamas Manuel?"

"Sí. No. José Manuel en realidad, pero todos me llaman por mi segundo nombre." Confiesa.

Martín suspira aliviado. "¿Viste, José Manuel, editor y escritor oriundo del sur, hermano de Tiare a la que le caigo bien y amigo de Francisco de Ecuador," le dice con una sonrisa victoriosa, "que no es tan difícil contar algunas cosas?"

Manuel frunce suavemente el ceño unos instantes antes de responder con una sonrisa. "Tienes razón," admite, "voy a empezar a hacerlo más seguido." Y Martín luce complacido hasta que añade. "Por ejemplo, el servicio en este lugar es horrible, no le recomendaría esta cafetería a nadie."

"¿Pero qué decís, pibe?" Exclama Martín mientras le sigue de vuelta a su mesa. "¡Si es la mejor cafetería del pueblo?!"

-6-

Manuel no tarda en acostumbrarse en conversar con Martín, completamente convencido que una segunda persecución armada no podía acabar sin testigos (por más que la hora de la siesta fuese sagrada), y de que en realidad no había nada de malo en contarle un par de cosas, relatarle unas cuantas anécdotas, reírse de uno que otro chiste. Y aunque al principio no podía evitar sentir que su rostro se coloreaba de timidez cada vez que contaba algo, la tarde anterior terminó tiñéndose de risas e historias, y el castaño empezó a encariñarse con lo que supuso iba a ser su pequeña rutina de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, cuando ese día se sienta a esperar a que Martín llegue con su pedido habitual a continuar la historia de los años que ha dejado a medias, se lleva una sorpresa.

"No podés estar pensando en venir todos los días a sentarte acá como una anciana." Exclama Martín con las manos sobre las caderas y la voz más indignada que Manuel le ha escuchado alguna vez, más indignado incluso que cuando escuchó sus comentarios sobre su cafetería. "No se te va a pasar la crisis de estrés inyectándote té por las venas." Añade, lanzándole el tipo de miradas que Manuel detesta, la misma mirada que le había dedicado todo el mundo antes de irse. _Preocupación_.

Los ojos castaños se desvían con incomodidad antes de responder.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga, entonces?" Se apresura a defenderse, con el ceño fruncido por la acusación. "No es cómo que haya algo mejor que hacer en este pueblucho."

Martín se pone una mano en el corazón y le mira con ojos desorbitados, pero la sonrisa le dobla los labios y su actuación se cae. "¿Y qué sabés vos, Manuel? Si no llevas más de unos días acá y no hacés más que enclaustrarte aquí o en tu cuarto." Le recrimina, y Manuel bufa, cruzando los brazos con fastidio.

"¿Me puedes decir qué cosas tan fantásticas me estoy perdiendo de hacer en este pueblo, entonces?" Comenta con sarcasmo, listo para poner los ojos en blanco y descartar cualquier cosa que le sugiera el rubio.

"Mejor aún," responde Martín, satisfecho de haber cumplido su propósito, "te las voy a mostrar."

Manuel solo le devuelve la mirada, completamente confundido.

.

"Que ya me he caminado todo este pueblo, Martín. No hay nada que no haya visto." Insiste Manuel, cerrándose más el abrigo para evitar que el viento helado siga congelándole la espalda. Martín le pasa una bufanda roja por sobre el cuello a la par que entorna los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Calláte, flaco, que vas a despertar a los otros fantasmas del pueblo." Le reta, asegurándose de que está bien guarecido contra el clima antes de ponerse a andar calle abajo.

Manuel mira la puerta de entrada, que sigue abierta, y comenta con ironía. "No te vayan a robar."

"Vení de una vez, que tenemos mucho que ver."

Manuel suspira, se dice a sí mismo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, y sigue sus pasos.

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico y a sus constantes quejas, el "panorama" del rubio no resulta tan aburrido como se lo había esperado. Martín se entretiene arrastrándolo por cada rincón del pueblo, contándole de la gente que vive allí o alguna vez vivió en ese tranquilo lugar. Y aunque Manuel suspira y entorna los ojos a veces, el rubio sigue jalándolo de la mano y narrándole historias que se van volviendo más y más ridículas al punto de que Manuel empieza a creer que las está inventando para llamar su atención, pero no dice nada al respecto y le sigue el cuento, dejando que su mano aferre la suya y su risa se mezcle con la del otro.

Así es como conoce los nombres de las personas que lo miran con curiosidad cuando se lo encuentran en la calle — porque supone que al menos los nombres no deben ser inventados— y del gato que lo ignora en sus idas y venidas del cuarto a la cafetería; y descubre que incluso ese pequeño rincón olvidado del mundo está lleno de vida. O quizás es Martín mismo lo que le da vida y brillo a todo, con sus ojos verdes alegres y su sonrisa perfecta. Manuel no lo sabe, ni piensa mucho en eso, ocupado en ver la tarde deshacerse en lo que Martín declara es un regalo para él ("su color favorito", luego le explica) con su mano aún colgando de la del rubio porque en algún punto uno se aburrió de buscarla cada diez pasos y el otro se convenció que era más conveniente disfrutar del calor que le transmitía su toque a quejarse.

La noche se baña de estrellas y ambos se separan finalmente. A Manuel le duelen las comisuras de los labios de tanto reírse de las estupideces de Martín y su pecho cosquillea aún sintiendo los rastros de las carcajadas de esa tarde, así que entra a su cuarto en dos zancadas y se recuesta sobre la cama deshecha para calmarse un poco. Casi no puede creer que estuvo a punto de ignorar todos los consejos y quedarse encerrado en su casa durante sus días de licencia, y ni siquiera sabe que estaría haciendo allí ahora mismo sinceramente. Se promete a sí mismo recompensar a Tiare y Francisco cuando regrese y cae rendido sobre la almohada, tan contento y relajado como no lo ha estado en meses, quizás años.

Y en su interior algo empieza a sanar, y otra cosa a florecer.

-7-

"¡Pero, Manuel!" Se queja Martín, mirando con desaprobación la nube de harina que flota entre sus cabezas, danzando en el aire y tiñendo todo con una delgada capa blanca.

"¡Tú me dijiste que la batiera!" Se defiende Manuel. Algo de harina le ha quedado sobre el cabello y a Martín le dan ganas de enredar los dedos entre las hebras castañas, pero se contiene y en cambio le responde exasperado.

"¡Pero con delicadeza, boludo!"

Manuel finge inocencia, y le lanza una sonrisa que podría absolverlo de cualquier crimen ante sus ojos. Luego sigue batiendo más suavemente, preocupándose de no dejar de mover la cuchara de madera hasta formar la mezcla y de escuchar con atención todas las instrucciones que le da. Y aunque se le da vuelta un poco de leche, y se le pierden algunos ingredientes de la vista en el proceso, su sonrisa no se separa de su rostro ni un instante.

"No te voy a contratar." Le comenta el rubio, ayudándole a limpiar el desastre.

"Y con lo mucho que necesitas nuevo personal." Le responde Manuel, ganándose un empujoncito.

Cuando llega el momento de amasar, Manuel jura que ha vuelto a vivir bajo el techo de su madre porque Martín no deja de criticarlo hasta el punto en que decide que es mejor colocarse detrás suyo y guiar sus manos mientras apretuja la masa. El aliento del rubio se cuela por su cuello y a Manuel se le encienden las mejillas, pero no llega a pronunciar ninguna queja, disfrutando de estirar y aplastar su mezcla hasta que Martín declara que ya está bien. Una conversación acompañada de un té y un mate, y su creación está lista para salir del horno.

"Listo." Celebra Manuel con orgullo una vez que termina de decorar el postre, mostrándole el resultado al rubio. Quizás esté un poco torcido, y de ningún modo clasifique para una revista, pero es por lejos lo mejor que alguna vez ha horneado y casi que le pican los dedos por enviarle las fotos a todos sus conocidos.

Martín no parece pensar así. Con ojo crítico y mirada seria se acerca al plato, examinándolo desde todos los ángulos, y sin un solo comentario toma un bocado y lo saborea con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Manuel se inclina hacia él, observando cada uno de sus gestos nervioso como si estuviera en uno de esos concursos de comida que tanto le gusta ver a Miguel, esperando saber si va a ser eliminado o no ese día. Tamborilea un poco con los dedos esperando los comentarios del experto.

"Mmm, no sé." Responde Martín, con la duda pintada en el rostro. "¿Qué pensás vos?" Pregunta, acercándole la cuchara para que pruebe. Manuel abre la boca sin sospechar nada y Martín aprovecha de esparcir su contenido sobre su nariz, huyendo inmediatamente.

"¡Oye!" Se queja Manuel alistándose para la venganza.

-8-

Manuel roba otro trozo de la chocotorta que comparte con Martín y lo saborea lentamente, feliz de poder saciar su diente dulce. La sesión de horneado nocturna del rubio sin duda resultó mejor que la que compartieron la tarde pasada, y ahora un montón de dulces adornan la mesa para ser catados por el mejor (y único) cliente de la cafetería. Todo se ve tan apetitoso que Manuel está seguro de que el argentino ganaría cualquier concurso en que se inscribiera, y ahora puede confirmar que tras esas mesas vacías y estanterías desiertas se ocultaba un sueño basado en verdadero talento. Era difícil decidir si eso lo hacía mejor o más trágico.

"Si hubiese sabido que te gusta tanto el dulce de leche te habría preparado antes." Comenta Martín, orgulloso de que Manuel aprobase sus habilidades reposteras.

"Manjar." Le corrige el castaño con la boca llena y la mirada aún perdida en algún punto distante.

"Pensándolo bien, devolvémelo." Exige el hombre alargando el brazo hasta el plato, pero Manuel es más rápido y lo protege entre sus brazos, lanzando una pequeña risa que le provoca cosquillas en el estómago a Martín. De fondo un par de violines relatan una historia de desamor, y la suave luz de las tardes de invierno danza suavemente al compás del piano.

"¿Sabes qué es raro?" Comenta Manuel luego de unos instantes de cómodo silencio. "Llevo más de una semana aquí y aún no veo a nadie bailar tango."

"¿Y?"

Manuel deja de probar el postre y lo mira con ojos de plato, como si no creyera la pregunta. "¡Que estamos en Argentina po!"

"¿Y ustedes van bailando cueca a toda hora?"

El castaño se encoge de hombros y sonríe vencido, dedicándose a mordisquear unas facturas. Bajo esa luz su cabello parece resplandecer por sí solo, y su boca se curva levemente mientras pasea la mirada por la tienda, suavizando sus pómulos y dándole un aire de relajo que le sienta bien. Se ve guapísimo, y Martín no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta al observarlo tararear un trozo de la melodía que suena en la radio, y mover la cabeza levemente, completamente perdido en el ritmo. Y tiene que darle en el gusto a Manuel, o quizás solo a sí mismo. No importa mucho por quién lo hace, la verdad, el resultado será el mismo, y de solo pensarlo le pican las manos de la emoción.

Manuel solo nota que su acompañante se ha marchado de su puesto cuando el volumen de la música aumenta. Los ojos verdes le sonríen del otro lado del mostrador, acercándose peligrosamente, y no le toma más de unos segundos deducir qué está planeando. Martín logra alcanzarlo antes de que salga por la puerta, y a punta de ánimos y de tener bien sujetada la cintura ajena consigue convencerle de que baile un tango con él. Manuel observa con recelo mientras el rubio mueve un par de mesas lejos para darles espacio, y busca desesperadamente alguna forma de salir de esa situación; pero Martín regresa a su lado dedicándole esa sonrisa perfecta que podría iluminar el mundo entero, y entonces sabe que no podrá negarse.

Cuando regresan a su improvisada pista de baile una nueva canción empieza a sonar, y lentamente una mano sube a un hombro y otra baja hacia una cintura, preparada para guiar. Los pies de Manuel se mueven sin gracia por la pista, su primer paso es un trastabillar penoso y luego un pisotón torpe, pero Martín ni se inmuta, y en cambio le sonríe y lo mueve un poco a la izquierda y otro tanto a la derecha, tratando que su cuerpo se suelte y sienta la música. Un cosquilleo les recorre allí donde las manos del otro se apoyan, y los ojos vuelven a encontrarse, perdiéndose en esmeralda y cobre. Es así, como en medio de la cafetería van armando entre suaves vaivenes y sonrisas eternas lo que vagamente se definiría como un tango, pero en la intimidad de una ciudad desierta no hay nadie que pueda arruinarles ese momento de felicidad.

"Che, Manu." Susurra Martín, dándole una vuelta e inclinándolo hacia atrás. "¿Sabés qué hay que hacer?"

"¿Parar de bailar?" Se aventura Manuel, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza tras pisar a Martín por cuarta vez en esa misma canción.

"Déjame mostrarte mi casa, está allá en el campo. Te va a encantar, hay un establo y vacas, y podemos visitar la pampa." Suplica Martín, acercando tanto sus rostros que a Manuel se le corta la respiración. "¿Qué decís?" Vuelve a susurrar en su oreja, guiándolo en lo que intenta ser una serie de pasos más complejos.

Manuel solo asiente en silencio, demasiado concentrado en sus pies para notar la sonrisa emocionada de su compañero de baile.

Un nuevo giro y Martín regresa al ritmo pausado y al abrazo suave, a la par que los violines se van acallando. La música se detiene lentamente, y sus ojos siguen colgados el uno del otro. Un pequeño parpadeo, y la mirada de Martín desciende sutilmente con una pregunta muda. Su única respuesta es un sonrojo apenado, y Manuel finalmente gira el rostro murmurando algo que el otro no llega jamás a escuchar, porque las ganas de besarle le pican en los labios y nublan cualquier otra idea.

-9-

Martín le va a buscar muy temprano al día siguiente. Llega en una camioneta polvorienta con un mate en mano y una sonrisa que le recorre todo el rostro, y se instala sobre su cama tras darle un abrazo como saludo a la casera. Manuel apenas logra ocultar su libreta cuando lo ve llegar, y por la cara de sospecha del rubio supone que su gesto no fue nada disimulado, pero se le olvida en cuánto recuerda que hace el otro allí a esa hora. Un poco del encanto de Martín y el teléfono es suyo sin queja alguna, completamente libre de marcar a dónde quiera y por el tiempo que quiera. El tono de espera suena unas cinco veces antes de que alguien responda allá en Santiago.

"¿Manuel?" Pregunta Tiare con voz somnolienta, y tras un bostezo añade. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú?"

"Estaba mejor hace un rato, cuando aún dormía." Se queja su hermana, pero Manuel solo sonríe y gira la cabeza para ver cómo va Martín con las maletas que el rubio insistió que debía armar, y que él no entiende porqué las necesita. "¿Por qué me llamas?" Pregunta finalmente Tiare.

"Solo quería avisarte que voy a pasar un tiempo en la casa de un amigo, para que no llames al número del hospedaje." Aclara Manuel, observando el ir y venir de Martín con su ropa, definitivamente demasiada ropa para un solo día.

La risa ahogada de Tiare le hace cosquillas en la oreja. "¿Martín?" Pregunta con tono juguetón, y a Manuel se le encienden las mejillas.

"Sí."

Más risa, y Manuel se la puede imaginar en el apartamento que comparten, completamente despeinada y jurando que su hermano le llama para avisar que tendrá alguna aventura romántica al otro lado de la cordillera.

"No es lo que crees." Añade en tono bajo. Pero Tiare ignora su comentario y Manuel presiente que sigue sonriendo.

"¿Y ese amigo tuyo no tiene teléfono?" Se limita a preguntar.

Martín le garabatea los números en una hoja para que Manuel los dicte y luego añade. "Tengo hasta wifi."

"Suena a hotel cinco estrellas."

"Tiare…"

"¿Ya le contaste a Francisco, o quieres que lo haga yo?" Del otro lado de la línea empieza a sonar el lento borbotear del hervidor; ahí mismo puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Martín hurgueteando en la mesa que usa de escritorio. Manuel frunce las cejas y aprieta los labios.

"Por favor, ya sabes como es la política telefónica acá." Responde Manuel, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando el cable del teléfono tras de sí. Nunca había usado de esos, su madre decía que tener un teléfono en casa era inútil, que era más fácil ir a hablar con la gente en persona; y cuando finalmente fue a estudiar a Santiago resultó más sencillo invertir en celulares.

"Ok, bueno, que la pasen bien entonces." Se despide Tiare, soltando un último bostezo.

Frente suyo Martín sostiene su libreta en las manos, registrándola con emoción. "¡Suelta eso, copuchento!" Exclama, dándole una patada suave y arrebatándosela de las manos. Tiare vuelve a reír, y Martín le sonríe con culpa. Manuel solo suspira para aguantarse la sonrisa, y tras despedirse de su hermana termina de organizar la maleta que el rubio dejó olvidada.

Partieron cuando el cielo recién empezaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol, con viento en la cara y música sonando desde la radio.

.

La casa de Martín es grande, al menos más grande de lo que se había esperado, y definitivamente más grande que la casa de su madre en el sur. Dos pisos, comedor, cocina, un baño y una terraza en el primero, cuatro cuartos y dos baños en el segundo. La habitación que le toca a Manuel es bonita y ordenada, y tiene una ventana grande por la que puede observar el paisaje de la pampa, con un cielo nublado que se alza inmenso, y un pequeño escritorio de madera oscura. Cuando termina de ordenar las pocas cosas que va a necesitar en su corta instancia, Martín ya casi ha terminado de preparar el desayuno y lo recibe con la misma sonrisa con que llegó esa mañana, facturas con té son los premios con los que le consiente antes de salir a recorrer el lugar.

Los terrenos y la casa fueron heredados por sus abuelos hace algunos años, para que los tres primos se hicieran cargo. Cuatro hectáreas de terreno cultivado y algo más para sacar a pastear a las vacas y caballos, además de un legado de agricultores que nadie quería cargar, cayeron en los hombros de Martín, el mayor y el único que había alcanzado a terminar sus estudios antes de que el testamento se hiciese conocido, hace un par de años. Vender el lugar donde habían vivido tantos recuerdos juntos no era una opción, dejarle abandonado no era económicamente accesible; finalmente fue Martín el que decidió que él se haría cargo hasta que pudieran hallar una solución mejor, aunque quizás nunca la hubiese.

 _"No se está tan mal, al fin y al cabo_ ," le había comentado Martín tras contarle su historia, " _aun con los cuidados diarios de la granja tengo mucho tiempo libre, e incluso si no tengo mucha clientela pude abrir la cafetería con la que tanto soñé."_

A Manuel le había sabido a consuelo amargo en ese momento, pero observando ahora como se le encendía el rostro al presentarle a todos sus animales por sus nombres, y la manera en que su boca se curvaba con orgullo al explicarle las cosas que plantaría a futuro, y cómo le había ido con la cosecha anterior, era difícil suponer que no estuviese feliz con su vida actual. Manuel no puede evitar llenarse de su misma emoción cuando un ternerito se aleja de su madre para ir a saludarlo y aprovechar de beber de la mamadera llena de leche que Martín le acaba de entregar, ni es capaz de dejar de admirar con atención cada árbol y arbusto que se encuentra en su camino. Los pájaros cantan en el cielo, y la mano de Martín vuelve a guiarlo por toda la extensión de su hogar, sumamente feliz.

Y aunque se saltan el almuerzo en lo que se demoran en ir y volver a Manuel no le puede importar menos, porque Martín sigue guiándolo de la mano cuando regresan, aún cuando la escalera es demasiado estrecha para que vayan hombro a hombro, y porque el par de ojos verdes que más adora no ha se ha separado de los suyos desde la mañana. Pero lo más espectacular de todo el recorrido aún no se le ha sido presentado. Arriba, a medio camino entre la habitación de Martín y la que le ha dado a él se encuentra un cuarto entero cubierto hasta el techo de libros de todos los colores y todas las antigüedades posibles. A Manuel casi se le detiene el corazón cuando ve su biblioteca, y su rostro debe de ponerse pálido de la impresión, porque Martín lo abraza desde atrás y le susurra que puede leer cuantos quiera, que no hay problema.

Es ya casi de noche cuando Martín lo va a buscar, el cielo se tiñe con tonos de tinto y baña la habitación suavemente. Manuel está sentado en el piso con una pila de libros alrededor, otro en las manos, y una sonrisa de niño pequeño brillando en su rostro. Abajo, en la terraza, la cena está lista y se ilumina con un par de velas. A Manuel se le tiñen las mejillas cuando nota el detalle, pero no dice nada, y allí bajo la mirada de las estrellas no está muy seguro de que el otro pueda notarlo. Es en la mitad de la comida que la mano de Martín se estira sobre la mesa, y Manuel abre la suya, aceptando el agarre. Y se quedan así mucho tiempo, sonriéndose el uno al otro en medio del silencio y la semi-oscuridad, con el pulgar de Martín dando círculos sobre la piel del castaño, y los dedos de Manuel apretando un poco más los del rubio.

-10-

"¡Boludo, no me dijiste que no podés leer!" Es lo primero que dice Martín al entrar a la terraza, ha salido a alimentar a sus animales y aun tiene las botas llenas de barro puestas y el chaleco de lana gruesa encima. Sus brazos están en jarra y su ceño se frunce a medio camino entre el enfado y preocupación.

Manuel lo mira con una ceja enarcada desde el sillón de mimbre en el que se ha recostado a leer la segunda novela de esa mañana, y está a punto de preguntar algo cuando nota el teléfono en su mano. "Ah." Suelta Manuel, sentándose derecho y dejando el libro al lado.

"¡¿Ah!?" Exclama Martín, indignado, llevándose el celular a la oreja. "¿Puedes creer que no parece ni un poco culpable?" Le cuenta a la persona al otro lado.

"¿Con quién hablas?"

"Tu hermana te ha estado llamando, pero seguro no escuchaste, como estabas ocupado negligiendo tu salud."

"Mi hermana fue la única que me recetó que dejara de leer." Se defiende, acercándose para quitarle el teléfono de las manos.

"Esperá un poco, ¿entonces no tenía que andar trayendo un libro?" Pregunta Martín, usando un brazo para apartar a Manuel.

"… ¡José Manuel González Rodríguez!" Grita Tiare desde el otro lado de la cordillera, y aunque Martín lo sigue manteniendo alejado, Manuel puede oírle perfectamente. Se hace un lado, separándole del teléfono como si su hermana fuese a salir del mismo a regañarle en persona.

"No te preocupes, le voy a quitar todos los libros y lo sacaré a tomar aire." Promete Martín, mirándole como si se tratase de una amenaza, y va a recoger la novela del sillón. "Sí, claro." Comenta, volviendo a entrar a la casa y continuando la conversación como si Tiare y él se conociesen de toda la vida. Manuel se queda estático unos instantes, tratando de comprender que acaba de pasar.

"¿Siquiera cuánto rato llevan hablando ustedes dos?" Pregunta con voz confundida antes de seguir al rubio con paso apresurado.

.

La pampa se abre amplia y grande contra un cielo intensamente azul. Abajo el viento sacude los pastizales dorados, remueve sus cabellos y llena sus oídos, arriba empuja nubes esponjosas que se deshacen y se unen lentamente. A lo lejos, la nada, ni una cordillera, ni la más pequeña montaña rodea el paisaje, que fluye libre hasta la eternidad. Manuel apenas recuerda la última vez que no estuvo encerrado entre cerros impenetrables, pero cabalgando allí en medio de la soledad y el silencio nada de eso parece importante ya. Toma una bocanada de aire puro con fuerzas y sonríe complacido. A su lado Martín le sonríe también, estirando la mano para enderezar un poco más sus riendas

El día se pasa entre cabalgatas y un picnic improvisado. Solo un par de liebres y uno que otro pájaro son testigos de las miradas que se lanzan el uno al otro, y un pequeño río que corre en una línea zigzagueante su único obstáculo. Manuel está tan ensimismado escuchando el sonido del agua que no se percata cuando Martín lo empuja, botándolo al riachuelo. Y la risa del otro hace que su corazón se estremezca, pero no le concede su perdón y lo persigue alrededor de los caballos, y a través de la pampa hasta que de algún modo logra arrojarlo también al agua helada. Y aunque termina siendo jalado hacia abajo y luchando sobre las piedras, empapándose aún más en el proceso; no puede parar de reír y sonreír ni un solo instante.

De repente todo se detiene. Esmeralda y cobre vuelven a perderse poco a poco el uno en el otro y esta vez nadie se aparta y sus labios se juntan suavemente, casi con temor. Martín trata de escudriñar el rostro del castaño en búsqueda de alguna señal que le permita continuar, pero Manuel no pierde el tiempo y olvidando su timidez enreda sus labios en los del rubio, bebiendo de esa luz que Martín desprende y que llena todo a su alrededor de vida y alegría, dejándose llevar por las mariposas que hace días no paran de revolotear dentro de su estómago. Cuando sus rostros se separan una calidez inunda sus pechos y ambos sonríen por un instante, antes de volver a unir sus bocas.

-11-

Manuel despierta cuando la luz del sol empieza a bañar su rostro. Pestañea un par de veces y vuelve a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro bajito. El brazo de Martín le está rodeando la cintura y su mano dibuja círculos sobre su piel lentamente, haciendo que un cosquilleo suba por su espalda. Bajo su oreja el calmado palpitar del corazón le arrulla, y sobre su frente un par de besos cortos son repartidos ocasionalmente. Manuel entreabre los ojos un poco y observa a través de sus pestañas la forma en que Martín lo mira dormitar, sonrojándose al instante.

"Buenos días, flaco." Le susurra, y Manuel abre los ojos con pereza, ocultando un bostezo tras su mano antes de abrazar el torso del rubio y apegar más sus cuerpos.

Martín ríe bajito, casi como si temiese despertarlo, y lo cubre un poco más con las sábanas antes de apretar más su abrazo y robarle un beso.

 _Feliz_ , piensa Manuel, _esto es ser verdaderamente feliz._

Junto a ellos la mañana avanza lenta, entre caricias y besos.

-12-

Manuel no puede parar de sonreír. A dónde quiera que va se encuentra con los ojos de Martín brillantes y llenos de cariño, y el corazón se le hincha de un calor contagioso que lo mantiene contento todo el tiempo. Cuando despierta los brazos de Martín le sostienen cerca y su aliento se enreda en su nuca y le hace cosquillas, y lentamente se despiden de la cama entre besos y abrazos. Cuando bajan a desayunar, Martín le colma con delicias y sostiene su mano suavemente, sacándole sonrojos. Su mañana la pasa aún en brazos del rubio, con su voz serena relatándole el final de la novela que dejó a medio camino, y sus dedos enredándose en su cabello. Almuerzo e ir a ver a los animales, y Manuel decide ceder y darle a leer a Martín lo poco que ha escrito en su libreta, ganándose tantos cumplidos que está seguro de que la mitad no pueden ser ciertos, después de todo Martín está demasiado enamorado de él como para ser objetivo (¡Martín le quiere de vuelta!).

Una tarde entera robándole el aire de los labios al otro y ambos se separan finalmente para preparar la cena. Su celular vibra suavemente cuando está terminando de lavarse las manos para ir a ayudar, y Manuel desbloquea la pantalla con un suspiro alegre, leyendo con curiosidad el texto que le ha enviado Francisco.

Y finalmente recuerda un detalle importante, y por primera vez en todos esos días la sonrisa se le borra del rostro.

-13-

"Mañana debo volver a Santiago." Confiesa Manuel de la nada, y a Martín le choca tanto la frase que apenas puede murmurar un "Oh" muy bajito, que se le ahoga a medio camino en la garganta.

"Sentí que debía recordártelo," agrega Manuel sin levantar los ojos de la mesa de desayuno, está destrozando un trozo de torta con el tenedor con nerviosismo, incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada esmeralda. Ha pasado toda la tarde pensando en ello y todo lo que significará para ambos, pero por más que su cabeza le dé vueltas al asunto no sabe que decir. Y la congoja por tener que abandonar su pequeño paraíso le seca la boca y le pesa en los hombros, dejándolo estático.

Y aunque a Martín se le pasan mil cosas por la cabeza en ese momento que podría o debería de decir, por primera vez en su vida se queda sin palabras, y sin voz, y sin respiración. Por supuesto, Manuel se iría tarde o temprano, Manuel le había dicho que solo estaría allí un par de semanas; pero el pasar de conocer la verdad a saborearla en la punta de la lengua cuando ya había probado tardes de besos y noches de sonrisas no era lo mismo.

Y el silencio se instala entre ellos, incómodo y pesaroso.

-14-

Martín está seguro de haberse resfriado la mañana en que se marcha Manuel porque la garganta le molesta y le pican los ojos. Conduce lo más lentamente que puede de vuelta al pueblo, pero los minutos se pasan volando y cuando apenas lo nota Manuel ya está guardando sus últimas cosas en la maleta y pagando sus deudas con la casera, quién sonríe contenta y se despide amorosamente, prometiéndole que siempre puede volver a alojarse en su hogar si lo desea, completamente ajena a la expresión de pena que cubre todo el semblante de su huesped. "Y ojalá lo desee," piensa Martín con algo de desesperación, cargando sus cosas hacia la avenida principal, "ojalá vuelva".

Las dos semanas de licencia han terminado y Manuel debe regresar a su ocupada vida en una ciudad llena de energía y juventud, a un mundo lleno de oportunidades y sueños y amistades. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se olvidara de ese pequeño pueblucho vacío y olvidado, donde la vida parece estancada y los días son todos iguales? ¿Cuánto más antes de que dejara de recordarlo a él? ¿Y cuánto, siquiera, para que llegase otra persona a robarle suspiros y sonrisas? Martín aprieta el equipaje con fuerzas y sacude la cabeza para apartar esas ideas ¿Volvería quizás a tener alguna crisis por la carga laboral? Martín no quería desearle ningún mal al chileno, pero si acaso esa era la única forma que sus caminos podían volver a encontrarse…

Se despiden con pocas palabras y un par de sonrisas tristes. El cielo sobre sus cabezas está oscuro y húmedo, y Manuel se envuelve aún más en la bufanda roja que Martín le ha regalado en su primer intento de cita, ocultando la mitad de su rostro mientras reparte miradas lastimeras entre el pueblo y el camino que se abre atrás suyo. Martín lo ve meterse en un taxi y cierra la puerta, despidiéndose con un pequeño gesto de mano antes de observarlo marcharse en dirección a la estación de buses más cercana. Manuel le devuelve el gesto con un suspiro que le estruja el alma, y luego cierra los ojos tratando de consolarse con el recuerdo de todas las cosas buenas que le esperan en Santiago, y en lo poco que notará el cambio cuando esté ocupado con su trabajo. El taxi gira hacia el camino de tierra, y Manuel deja escapar otro suspiro melancólico, volviendo a sentirse cansado. Solo entonces, cuando el taxi ya ha desaparecido en una nube de polvo, Martín se da cuenta que no ha alcanzado a pedirle ningún contacto, pero es demasiado tarde. Al menos él tiene su número. O quizás incluso sea mejor no tener nada con qué hacerse falsas esperanzas.

De repente le duele también el pecho.

Inicia un día como cualquier otro en su tienda. Cocina los pasteles que sabe que los vecinos irán a comprar, limpia el piso y las mesas, enciende la radio y luego se sienta a esperar. Pero recuerda que no hay nada que esperar, porque Manuel no está atado a un lugar que desfallece día a día, y es joven, y tiene toda una vida que vivir, sueños que cumplir; y posiblemente la próxima vez que lo vea sea en una entrevista sobre su nuevo libro, del otro lado de la pantalla, demasiado lejos para que pueda siquiera rememorar la calidez de su piel o el dulzor de sus labios.

Martín siente un vacío en el estómago de solo pensarlo. Manuel lejos y el allí atrapado, Manuel viviendo y él allí desfalleciendo. Manuel olvidándolo, Manuel reemplazándolo.

Es entonces que se da cuenta.

Sale corriendo tan rápido que casi choca con un par de vecinos de camino a su auto, y cuando llega a la calle donde lo ha estacionado se le caen las llaves al piso del puro nerviosismo. Finalmente se mete dentro con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora e intenta encender el motor y salir en la búsqueda de aquel que ama con la promesa de abandonar todo lo que tiene con tal de poder disfrutar de una vida a su lado. El auto chilla, ruge y rechina, pero no se enciende, por más que Martín respira hondo y vuelve a intentar girar las llaves, y los minutos pasan alejando cada vez más a Manuel de su lado.

Martín lanza un improperio y golpea el volante con las manos, estresado.

"¿Qué pasa, muchacho?" Pregunta uno de sus vecinos, un anciano arrugado y de ojos amables.

"El auto no funciona y debo ir a la estación de bus, urgente." Masculla Martín, saliéndose del auto y jalándose los cabellos en la desesperación.

"Puedes llevarte a Zanahoria." Le invita, apuntando a su caballo y mostrándole una sonrisa de pocos dientes. "Solo procura devolvérmelo en una pieza." Le advierte, y Martín está tan feliz que siente ganas de abrazarlo y hornearle miles de los dulces que tanto le gustan, pero también está apurado y angustiado, así que grita un simple gracias y monta al rocín lo más rápido que puede, dirigiendo su andar a la salida hacia el terminal de buses.

Y aunque arrea a Zanahoria lo más que puede, y se pone de pie en los estribos y acorta caminos por grutas y rincones que solo él conoce con el viento chocando contra su cara y la determinación brillando en su rostro, su corazón salta como loco, temeroso de no llegar a tiempo. Cuando se acerca a la estación, el bus camino a Santiago parte dejándolo atrás de una estela de polvo que le dificulta la vista y le inunda los pulmones. Y el pecho de Martín se achica, a la par que toce y pierde algo de velocidad, pero no se detiene y a punta de gritos, y de hostigar a su corcel logra hacer que el bus se detenga, y de a dos en dos salta los escalones dispuesto a confesarle al chileno que solo sueña con estar por siempre a su lado por el resto de sus días cuando el pulso se le congela en las venas.

Manuel no está ahí.

Martín debe recorrer los rostros uno por uno y atravesar toda la extensión del bus dos veces para convencerse. Y ante los ceños fruncidos de los pasajeros es obligado a descender y observar como el bus se aleja, en medio de la carretera.

Es ahí, bañado en polvo, sudor y desesperación que Martín se acuerda que el bus hacia el aeropuerto sale media hora antes, y que Manuel debe llegar rápido a Santiago para volver a trabajar mañana.

Y la realización de haber llegado demasiado tarde lo golpea de frente, quebrándole el corazón.

.

.

.

El cielo se tiñe entre rojos y morados cuando Martín por fin regresa a su pueblo, completamente deshecho. Lleva a Zanahoria de las riendas y se lo entrega con mirada triste a su dueño, que solo le da dos palmaditas en la espalda y no hace más comentarios. Allá arriba el cielo está tan repentinamente despejado que las primeras estrellas empiezan a asomarse, y sobre su cabeza pasa un avión volando, casi restregándole su dolor en el rostro. Martín suspira descorazonado, cierra los ojos y le susurra una despedida en su mente a Manuel, deseando al menos que su vida sea sinceramente feliz, aun cuando él no pueda ser parte de ella. Pero la angustia no le dura demasiado, porque cuando baja la vista se encuentra a Manuel esperándolo en la entrada de su tienda, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y los ojos brillando incluso más que el sol en el firmamento.

"Sé que no tienes mucha clientela—" comenta Manuel acercándose lentamente, subiendo el pulso de Martín tan rápido que está seguro de que su corazón no va a aguantar tantas emociones ese día, "—pero en serio es un mal negocio dejar tu tienda abandonada." Susurra, colocando las manos en sus hombros, y su rostro se ilumina joven y hermoso, robándole el aliento.

"Yo…tu…" Murmura Martín demasiado dichoso y confundido como para poder decir algo. Y Manuel solo se ríe, porque está feliz, y nervioso con la decisión que ha tomado, y porque tampoco le sale ninguna palabra en esos momentos, solo risa y alegría. Pero no importa, no las necesita.

"No te volvás a alejar nunca, flaco." Suplica Martín, atrapándolo en sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Manuel le sonríe de oreja a oreja y niega con la cabeza, fundiéndose al fin en un anhelado beso.

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de reeditar este fanfic porque siempre sentí que dejé muchas cosas en el tintero cuando escribí la primera versión. No sé si habrá quedado mejor, pero al menos ahora siento que la historia de Manu y Tincho está completa, o quizás solo es que no me gusta escribir cosas cortas ¡De todos modos, muchas gracias por leer hasta acá!

Un agradecimiento a mi beta por aguantarme todas mis inseguridades y siempre apoyarme.

No olviden pasar a ver el libro del concurso.


End file.
